Those Nights
by RandomGirl200
Summary: AU. It was the 10th of April, 1912 when the 'unsinkable' Titanic set sail, dozens of passengers aboard. One of them was Nina, an aspiring teenager planning to go and live life on her own. However, she bumps into nine other teens who soon become her friends, and she possibly even finds love... but at the same time, the ship of dreams is descending into a watery grave.
1. Chapter 1: All Aboard

**Hey guys!**

**I know, I know, I have a TON of stories that I need to finish. However, I shall post this story and then finish it, along with my remaining stories! You'll also be seeing a few one shots here and there, possibly a new multi chapter before I've even finished all of the stories... Oh my gosh, I'm so bad at finishing stories! I always start another! AGH!**

**Anyway, I was learning (again) about the Titanic in school, and thought it was extremely sad. You know, dozens of people dying... :'(**

**Yet I was also thinking about HOA, as I do all the time, whilst in lesson and then I thought... why not do Sibuna on the Titanic?!**

**DING! School has, for once, given me inspiration! :D**

**This is NOT a crossover, it is just the HOA cast ON the Titanic!**

**Please note that not ALL characters will possibly die, maybe not even any... but don't be too certain. The maximum that will survive are 4, possibly 5, so that could be half of the gang... oh my gosh, I sound so horrid! D:**

**Anyway, let's get on with the first chapter, and see if people like it.**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis or Titanic.**

"All aboard the Titanic! All aboard the Titanic!"

Dozens of people were waiting, watching their loved ones board the Ship of Dreams. The remaining passengers to board were all waiting patiently in the line, the excitement practically radiating off of every single person, no matter if they were going on the boat or not.

"Are you ready for this, sweetheart?" Evelyn Martin questioned her granddaughter, anxiously glancing at the gigantic boat waiting to depart.

Nina smiled softly at her gran's worry. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

"You know, you really could wait another year-" her gran started, but Nina wouldn't hear of it.

"Gran, the ship is unsinkable, alright? I'll be fine."

Evelyn sighed in defeat. "I know... I'm just going to miss you so much."

This was enough to make Nina's eyes flood with tears. "I'll miss you too, Gran!" she cried out, lunging at the older woman and flinging her arms around her neck.

Evelyn managed a small chuckle, wrapping her own arms around Nina's slim frame. "You better go now, dearie. They're about to depart."

Nina pulled away, sniffling. "Okay." she gripped the handle of her bag and, with one last wave to her gran, Nina made her way up the ramp and took her first steps aboard the Titanic.

After a few minutes, everybody waiting on land let out a tremendous cheer of joy as the Titanic began to wade through the water.

They were off.

Evelyn smiled, watching the Titanic sail away until it was a small dot in the horizon.

All she wished was that her granddaughter had a safe journey.

Little did she know it would be far from it.

XxX

Nina frowned, scanning over her sheet of paper once more._ Who's Mara Jaffray_? she thought in confusion, reading her room mate's name. Well, she was about to find out. Nina opened the door to her cabin and strolled in, dragging her bag.

"Sorry for barging in," Nina apologized immediately after laying eyes on a petite figure on one of the beds, her nose buried in an old tattered book. "I believe your Mara, right?"

"That's correct, yes," the girl replied politely, placing her book on the small bedside table to her right. "And your Nina, if I'm not mistaken?"

Nina smiled warmly. "Yes, that's me."

"Well," Mara began. "Your bed is obviously the vacant one. I do hope we can be friends."

"Definitely," Nina answers, causing a mile-wide grin to cross Mara's pink lips.

"Would you like some help unpacking?" Mara asks, gesturing towards Nina's bag.

"Please, if you don't mind," Nina replied, and the two girls got to work. It took them around ten minutes, considering Nina hadn't brought exactly that many things, and once they were done they heard loads of banging from outside.

"What on Earth?" Mara wondered, exchanging an odd look with her room mate. Both girls then made their way out into the hallway, where they saw four boys and a girl, the girl with a scowl upon her features.

"Hello," Nina says uncertainly, and all five teens' heads snap up and look in her direction.

"Well, hello there," a tall blonde says, a smirk upon his lips.

"Sorry about him," a scrawny boy apologizes, his own grin on his face.

"I'm Mick," another blonde introduced. "This is Jerome, Alfie, Eddie and Patricia." he pointed to each one as he spoke.

"Patricia and I are courting," Eddie clarifies, and Mara can't help but smile.

"I better go," Mick sighs. "My room mate Fabian will be waiting for me. Bye guys!" and with that, the blonde was gone.

_Fabian_, the name repeated inside Nina's mind. It was such a classy, handsome name.

"I saw this beautiful maiden earlier," Alfie says suddenly, a dreamy look on his face as he thinks back. "She won't go for me though, she looks absolutely loaded in money, first class."

"That sucks," Jerome says dully, and Alfie nods.

Mara couldn't help but gaze adoringly at Jerome - it was something about him that enchanted her. His personality, looks, charm? Mara especially loved his icy blue eyes.

"Well," Patricia cleared her throat. "It's almost time for dinner. Do you two want to join us?"

Mara and Nina exchanged a quick glance before both saying, "Sure!"

"Off we go, then," Eddie announces, lacing his fingers together with Patricia's.

All the time they were walking, Mara and Nina had two people on their minds.

Nina had yet to meet the person in her head.

Possibly... things could turn out well?

Oh, how wrong she was.

**Chapter 1 = done.**

**Ending is kind of lame, I know, I just wanted to introduce a few characters, sorry that it's so short.**

**I know not all of the characters weren't in it (Joy, Amber, Fabian) but they will be in the next one... if I get any reviews.**

**Unless nobody knows what 'courting' is, it basically means going out. But since this is meant to be set in 1914, I tried to use different styles of language.**

**Anyway, the future chapters WILL be tons better!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Next chapter will be up if I get at least 3 reviews.**

**~Random**


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Teenagers

**Hey guys!**

**Oh my... thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It means a bunch to know that people love the idea of this story.**

**Ah yes, thanks to tlokatlabstwxaas (wow that's a mouthful xD) pointing out that the Titanic set sail in 1912, not 1914. I had gotten it mixed up, as the Titanic sank on the 14th (or early hours on the 15th) and I had just put the wrong numbers. Sorry about the mix up. :D**

**Sibunaismylife - Yes, Nina IS the main character, so she'll be in most chapters, but occasionally there will be parts on the other characters also.**

**Luv2luv - Hmm, well, I don't particularly like to kill _anybody_ off in stories, but you know, with the genres I write for, people do depart. And as this IS Titanic... well, people are bound to end up with the fishes :'( I might kill them off (Oh God, I sound horrid) or I might not. You'll just have to wait and see (:**

**Universally-Interested - Thank you so much! Yes, there are plenty of stories where Nina goes to America and things along those lines, you're right. I think this is an interesting change. Change is good. :D**

**If anybody IS wondering... no, Joy will not try and 'steal' Fabian or get in the way of Fabian and Nina. Sure, she did it in the show a couple times (kind of) but she isn't a bad character and I just think all of the Jabian vs Fabina rivalry is unnecessary. That is just my opinion. :P**

**Anyway, I must stop rambling now and get on with the second chapter! This one is basically introducing all the teens together and Fabian and Nina coming closer.**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis OR the Titanic... (:**

"This place is so crowded!" Mara protested, mouth agape upon seeing dozens of other passengers crammed around tables, eager to get some food down them. It was a wonder she had even afforded second class... her parents helped a little with that, of course, but it still came as a shock. Still, it was better than third class, if anything was to happen. But she couldn't think like that, she had vowed to only think positive. Besides, nothing would happen. The ship is _unsinkable_.

"We're meant to be meeting Fabian at a table," Mick shouted over the hustle of many other passengers.

"Lead the way!" Mara encouraged, and the teens were off. They squeezed and squirmed their way through the big crowds before finally reaching a halt at a table in the far corner of the dining deck, with one boy sitting at it.

"Fabian!" Mick cheered, making the boy's head snap upwards.

Nina had to bite her lip to hold in her gasp. _He's so... handsome_, she thought instantly.

Fabian's eyes met hers for a split second, and everything else around them seemed to disappear. As if they were the only two on the ship.

"Well, Fabian, you already know Alfie, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie," Mick mused, effectively breaking their eye contact as the two turned their attention to him. "But this is Nina and Mara." he pointed to the girls as he spoke, just like before.

"Nice to meet you," Mara says, being the polite girl she is.

"Please, do take a seat," Fabian speaks up, gesturing to the vacant chairs around him. Nina smiles gratefully at him and takes the seat across from Fabian, with Mara on her right. Jerome is on Nina's left, with Alfie at one end of the table, then Mick to his right. Patricia is next to Mick and Eddie is next to his girlfriend, also on one side of Fabian. They all began to talk quietly among themselves before they were interrupted.

"Excuse me," a voice piped up, and everybody's heads whirled to face the figure. She was a petite brunette, with a small friendly smile on her face. "There's nowhere else to sit. May I join you?"

Mick's eyes tripled in size once he saw this extraordinary girl, but quickly regained himself. "Of course," he says, gesturing to an empty seat. The mystery girl smiles gratefully at him, taking a seat next to Fabian. They introduced each other, and they discovered that the girl's name is actually Joy.

_Joy_, the name circled in Mick's mind. _A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl._ Obviously, he wanted to get to know her more. And once they did, he was sure their bond will make the trip ten times better.

Alfie's eyes scanned the packed room, wondering if that girl he saw earlier was here.

And then, his eyes landed on a familiar figure.

That long, silky blonde hair and striking blue eyes. That gorgeous handmade dress that fit her perfectly. That delicate frown upon her features as she searched for somewhere to sit.

"Jerome!" Alfie hissed, smacking his arm.

"Ouch!" Jerome whispered on impact, turning to face his friend. "What?" Jerome then searched for what Alfie was looking at, and he too layed eyes on that same young, pretty maiden. "No way... is that the girl you saw earlier?"

"The very one," Alfie replies dreamily, and it takes him a few moments to register that the girl is _actually_ coming towards him, setting him into a small panic frenzy. "She's coming over! What do I do?!"

Jerome merely chuckled at his friend's behavior, before going back and continuing his conversation with Patricia and Eddie.

"Hello," the girl greeted, once she was standing next to their table. "I'm terribly sorry, but I saw you all sitting here and I thought you'd be welcoming enough to let me have the last seat at the table?"

"Yes," Nina answered instantly, causing the blonde to smile and sit down, smoothing out her dress as she did so. Once again, there were more introductions and the beautiful girl's name was actually Amber.

Alfie sent the same look to Amber that Mick sent to Joy, Mara sent to Jerome, Eddie and Patricia shared... and that special look Fabian and Nina had.

It was a look of admiration, of awe... of possibly... love?

_No_, Alfie scolded himself. It was too early for love, for all of them, at least apart from Eddie and Patricia. The rest of them have only known each other for around five minutes, which was no time to develop feelings for somebody. But Alfie still didn't deny the fact she was very attractive... very beautiful.

The ten of them discussed what class they were in, who was rooming with who, and why they had come onto the Ship of Dreams. It was all relatively the same - wanting to start a fresh, new life alone, or possibly with each other. Later that night after they were served their meals, the teens all separated and vowed to meet up tomorrow, at the same table for breakfast.

XxX

It was later that night when Nina stood at the railings of one of the decks, the soft night breeze hitting her delicately in the face and ever so slightly whisking her hair back over her shoulders. A few bright, enchanting stars were scattered here and there in the pitched black sky, and the vague sound of the icy water lapping against the boat was heard.

Footsteps were heard lightly on the deck, and Nina assumed it was one of her newly made friends. "Hey," she says quietly, not bothering to turn around and continuing to look out into the open darkness.

"Hey," a low, husky voice replied, causing Nina to bite her lip. _His voice was so attracting_, she thought upon hearing his angelic tone. Wrapped in her own thoughts, she then suddenly felt more body heat and noticed that Fabian was now standing to her right. "A beautiful night, is it not?"

"It's peaceful," Nina comments. "Quiet... and calm."

Nina saw Fabian nod from the corner of her eye. "Which is great, the water is nice and steady."

Nina frowned. "How can a ship be unsinkable?" she asks him, curious as to how something can be made to live up to that word.

Fabian merely shrugged. "It's all made with the finest materials, so it'll be very unlikely it'll sink," Nina noted that he never used unsinkable. Perhaps he didn't think that was possible for anything to be labelled as that.

"So you came on the boat with Mick, right?" Nina changes the subject.

"Yes," Fabian answers with a small tilt of his head. "We're both still in school, obviously, but we want to study somewhere else, better for us."

"Me, too," Nina agrees. "I also... want to feel the wind in my hair, you know? What it feels like to be free, out on your own..."

"Won't you get lonely?" Fabian interrupts softly, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Well, I guess so," Nina replies weakly. "But I can always send letters to my Gran and keep her posted..." Nina trailed off, not knowing exactly what else to say.

Fabian placed his hand on Nina's hand, both of them resting on the ship's railing. "We'll continue this conversation tomorrow, yes? It's getting awfully late and I am extremely exhausted."

Nina felt her cheeks heat up, and was thankful that it was slightly dark so he couldn't tell. "Of course! Well, we both better be heading back to our cabins... see you tomorrow, Fabian."

Their eyes met each others for a split second, before Fabian hesitantly removed his hand.

"Goodbye," he whispers in a hushed voice, sending her a small smile, before walking off.

Nina went in the other direction, and the whole journey back to her room, her hand wouldn't stop tingling.

**Chapter 2 is finished! It was pretty long, I suppose. :D**

**I think that chapter was pretty good, if I say so myself... I mean, the first half was just introducing all of the characters officially into the story and giving you an idea of the couples. But the second half I liked writing the most...as it's Fabian and Nina :P**

**The next chapter, all of them (them meaning the couples) will start to spend some time together and bond a bit more... and it'll build up to the more cold, harsh weather and... the dreaded sinking! AGH!**

**You know, I would love to hear from you guys and what characters you don't want to see depart... for example, I _might_ not kill Nina off, as she is the main character, but you never know. What about you readers? Is there a character you don't want to see pass? Ugh, I sound awful, as if the fate of the characters last in your hands. Which they don't, I'm just wondering which ones you don't want to see go. I'm just curious is all.**

**Oh! And if anybody is wondering, I will be doing a Christmas multi-chap, which should be up over the weekend... as well as some Christmas one shots (the shots being about Jara xD) So yes, I will be getting in the festive spirit! :D**

**The next chapter will possibly be up by the end of this week, if not sooner. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 3: May I Have This Dance?

**Hello, my readers! (:**

**Ah, three updates in a row! I'm on a roll for this story! Thanks very much for all of the reviews, they're much appreciated!**

**Universally-Interested - Thank you very much! Now, about the movie. I have seen it, but that was years ago and I cannot exactly remember what happens. I originally got this idea by learning about the Titanic itself and it's sinking, not because of the movie. The movie actually hadn't crossed my mind until I remembered about it. So it's possible some scenes may sound similar to said movie (with Fabian and Nina resembling Jack and Rose in some ways, as they will slowly fall in love) but that's about it, I think. Just to clear that up (:**

**HouseOfAnubisGemGemX - Aha, yes, it does sound a little bit horrid. You see, I might kill her off (now I sound horrible) but I also have another idea in mind for her, which you must wait and find out. My idea will determine her fate of whether she'll be dead or alive, you'll just have to keep reading. In fact, ImWritingThisInSec came up with the idea of what's in store for Amber, and I had a similar idea for a different person. But now, I have a feeling I'll be using her idea. (:**

**From Anonymous - Yes, I know, I particularly don't want anybody to die either. But as I said before, it is Titanic, and not everybody can survive the sinking of it's maiden voyage. Plus, I'm not sure about _all_ of those couples surviving. :P**

**Now, most of the reviews are about Peddie, and how you don't want to see them depart. Well, as the majority of you LOVE Peddie (me included) and don't want to see the power couple pass, I _might_ let them live. But you never know, as I have a few twists and turns planned like I always do. Those of you who have read my stories before (if you have) then you'll know I don't promise anything about saving characters, and I _do_ like to write in a few shocking surprises here and there. Look out for them! ;)**

**If anybody is curious, the couples are Nina/Fabian, Mara/Jerome, Patricia/Eddie and possible Amber/Alfie and Joy/Mick in later chapters.**

**Anyway, these AN's are always so long, as I respond to a few of my lovely reviews. Time for chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis or the Titanic, just to clear things up.**

_11th April, 1912_

Breakfast rolled around the next morning and, as usual, the dining deck was packed full of hungry passengers. Nina and Mara craned their necks, trying to get a glimpse of their newly made friends through the ginormous sea of people. Nina then tapped Mara's shoulder, as she had spotted that familiar windswept brown hair. The girls wormed their way through the crowd to their usual table, which already had their eight other friends seated.

"Hello," everybody chorused, and the girls greeted them and sat down.

"So what's everybody doing today?" Joy quickly made up conversation, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Well, there's a ball on tonight on the main deck, but only rich folk can go," Mara sighs wistfully.

Amber smiled. "I can get into that, and I'm allowed to bring some guests."

Mara's jaw practically hit the posh, expensive carpeting. "Are you serious?"

Amber was radiant with excitement. "Of course!"

Jerome decided to join in the conversation. "Well, we have tonight sorted, but what about during the day?"

Alfie merely shrugged. "Well, we can just sit out on one of the decks and talk?" he suggested weakly. Seeing the looks on everybody's faces, he quickly added, "I mean, get to know each other more."

Nina nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a marvelous plan."

The gorgeous, familiar scent of food filled the gang's noses. "After we eat, that's our plan." Mick says encouragingly, and everybody nods in agreement.

For some, this ball in the evening will be the last bit of fun they'll know.

XxX

Mara's eyes danced with laughter as she listened carefully throughout Jerome's story. "And _that_ is my sister Poppy for you."

Mara let out a little giggle, her eyes still sparkling. "She sounds like such a beautiful, happy girl."

Jerome smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, she is." he replies softly, leaning back in his chair and staring out into the horizon.

The raven haired girl couldn't help but frown. "What's wrong?"

Jerome let out a sigh. "It's just that I'm going on this great experience and yet, she's stuck at home with our father, not exactly having as a great journey as I am."

Mara smiled. "You're a good brother."

Jerome raised an eyebrow at her and let out a scoff. "Yeah, of course I am." His voice was heavy with sarcasm, which Mara immediately noticed.

"But you are, I can tell..." she hesitated, before continuing. "Are you courting with anybody?"

Jerome looked bewildered. "What?"

"You _must_ have a special lady back home, do you not?" Mara questioned again, tilting her head to one side in curiosity.

Jerome forced a chuckle. "No, of course I don't. Who'd court with me?"

Mara bit her lip to restrain herself from saying something she'd regret.

Something like "_I would!_"

Instead, she just shook her head good naturally. "I was just wondering. You're a charming, intelligent young man and anybody would be lucky to have you, let alone know you."

Jerome smiled softly as she got comfortable in her chair. "Thank you," he whispered, and Mara smiled herself.

The whole time during the conversation, Joy was sitting behind them with a huge, knowing grin on her lips. _They're so oblivious!_ she thought, and smiled as Mick came and sat next to her. They quickly began to talk, both of their smiles growing bigger by the second.

It seems as though Mara and Jerome weren't the only ones oblivious to what each other felt.

XxX

The deck where the ball was being held was packed. Not as packed as it was when the passengers go to eat, of course, but very close. Elegant ladies in long, silky dresses were whisked delicately around the room by the gentlemen, whom were decked out in their best attire. Tables were scattered here and there, covered with embroidered white cloth, with refreshments.

"This looks so..." Joy couldn't even find the words to describe how this looked or how she felt right now.

"Amazing," Mick filled in the gap, and Joy nodded, scanning the room.

The thing is, when Mick said that, he wasn't looking at the room itself.

He was looking at Joy.

Alfie turned to Amber and bowed, making her let out a small giggle. "May I have this dance?" he asks politely, offering his hand.

Amber couldn't fight the tiny smile that appeared on her face. "Of course. One dance, but don't get any ideas." she replies, and Alfie nods, satisfied. He knew not to get his hopes too high. After all, he wasn't as wealthy as her. She was way too beautiful for a guy like him. Amber slipped her hand into his and the two walked off hand in hand into the middle of the room, preparing to dance.

"Come on," Eddie says gently, grasping Patricia's hand. "We should dance." Patricia, for once, didn't protest and let Eddie lead the way to go and dance. Six of the friends remained.

"I think... I'm going to get refreshments," Joy decides, beginning to walk over to the table stocked with goods. Mick trailed after her like a lost puppy.

"I'm going to sit out and watch everybody," Mara says with a sigh, plopping down on one of the plush chairs. "I can't dance."

"I'll keep you company," Jerome offers, taking a seat next to her. Mara smiles gratefully, and immediately the two strike up conversation.

"Nina..." Fabian began, rubbing his neck nervously. "Do you want to dance?"

Nina couldn't help but smile. "Why, it would be my pleasure."

Fabian's grin was so large it looked slightly scary.

He took her hand in his and lead her to a vacant spot on the floor. Nina snaked her arms around his neck whilst he placed his hands securely on her waist. The pair elegantly began to sway back and forth to the beautifully slow, classic music.

"You have lovely eyes," Fabian blurts suddenly, and Nina felt the heat rise up in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she giggled, making Fabian sigh under his breath in relief. He thought he had screwed up.

"I'm glad we're spending more time together," Fabian mused, twirling Nina under his arm. Once back in the same position as before, he continued. "You're a great person, and I'm glad we met..."

"I feel exactly the same," she replies, her cheeks changing from scarlet to a delicate shade of pink.

Whilst everybody was in their own little world, there was a slightly different problem.

Very slowly, barely noticeable, the wind began to pick up.

The waves began to quicken in pace, but only by a little.

It was as if it was a small warning... as if it can only get worse from here.

This was the start of a whole different story.

A story of life and death.

**Chapter 3 is now complete!**

**Yes, I know, a little bit boring... but after all, this is only day two out of four, four being when all the chaos starts. They're all bonding while dancing, and by talking.**

**I was wondering - does anybody want this to quicken up? As in, this chapter was set on the 11th (day one of the actual journey) but does anybody want to skip a day? Like the next chapter the 13th (day three)? Or do you want each day? I'm just wondering, as I feel as though some of you could possibly get... I don't know, bored as the iceberg and sinking problems don't happen for a little while? I plan for the iceberg mayhem to happen in the 6th chapter, possibly 5th, which isn't that far away I suppose.**

**Anyway, Fabina is slowly beginning to happen. So is Jara. Peddie is still fine. Moy and Amfie have _not _happened yet, and they might not even happen. Moy might, but possibly not Amfie. As in this story, Alfie is fairly poor, Amber is rich, it wouldn't seem to work in those days. But, of course, I can always make little adjustments ;)**

**The next chapter will conclude of more Jara and Peddie, and possibly the official start of Fabina. But at the same time, it's starting... *clap of thunder* dun dun dun! xD**

**The fourth chapter will be up tomorrow, as I have time to update every night. But when the next week starts, I'm not sure. School keeps me pretty busy, and I don't have anymore chapters pre-written and saved. D:**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! They keep me smiling... and updating! (:**

**~Random**


	4. Chapter 4: Interruption

**Hello again! (:**

**Once again, thanks to those who reviewed. Also thanks if you added this to your favorites or if you are following.**

**Candylandg - Don't worry, there will be some more Peddie in the next few chapters. :D**

**Universally-Interested - I have decided to continue it as it is, and not skip any details or quicken it up. Thank you for your review! (:**

**Pretty Little Liars always WIN - No, not all of the characters will die, only a few. As I have said before (well, written before) I will only let at least half of the gang survive, as this is the Titanic, not everybody was fortunate to live and it simply cannot be as easy as that. If I did let everybody live, then I would've built up all of the tension about the sinking for nothing, as they'd be fine. Also, thank you for saying it was a great chapter.**

**This chapter is extremely short, I suppose. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, this authors note was much smaller than the last few, which means more time for the actual story, I guess. I hope you like this chapter! Also, in the authors note at the end of this chapter, there's the summary for a Christmas story that popped into my head... tell me if you like it? x**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis or Titanic. (:**

_12th of April, 1912_

The next day was particularly steady. The wind had picked up slightly, a tad colder but other than that, it was smooth sailing... for now. Nina was currently sitting on her bed, her nose in a book. Normally, this is what Mara would be doing, but she was out and about on the ship with Patricia, and Nina felt like having some alone time.

Well, she got five minutes in.

A knock erupted from the door. "Nina?" the familiar, muffled voice asked through the walls. "Are you in?"

Nina's heart skipped a beat at his voice. "Yes! Do come in, Fabian!" she called, and the door swung open and Fabian strolled in, closing it behind him.

"Why are you alone?"

Nina merely shrugged as he sat down on Mara's bed. "Mara left to go talk to Patricia and I didn't exactly feel like going to find everyone."

"To Patricia?" Fabian sounded confused. "I just passed Patricia in the hallway a few minutes ago, and she was with Eddie."

Nina had now began to frown. "Then where on Earth is she?"

"I have no idea," he sighed, fingering the bedspread anxiously.

As if he was nervous about something.

"Fabian?" Nina asked cautiously. "Are you okay? You seem a little... worried?"

Fabian's head snapped up. "Me? Oh, no, I'm fine." he reassured, but Nina could tell he was lying.

Fabian was like an open book, easy for everyone to read.

"Fabian," Nina says warningly, as if threatening for him to spill.

"I..." he began hesitantly, before continuing. "...fancy somebody."

Nina blinked. "And what in the world is wrong about that?"

"Well..." he trailed off, and slowly looked up to meet her eyes. A lingering silence filled the air momentarily and Fabian could practically see the gears in her head turning as she thought about the situation.

Who was it? More importantly... why can't he tell her? The pair had come very close, they're practically best friends now, so why couldn't he tell her this tiny little detail?

And then, it clicked.

It was her?!

Nina gulped nervously. "Is it Joy?" she asks suddenly.

Fabian looked bewildered. "No! I think of her as my sister!"

"Amber?" Nina suggested.

"No..."

"Mara?" She guessed once again.

"Wrong again," he says shakily, knowing there were only two more options.

And one of them was courting.

So that only left one person... herself.

"Me?" she stutters, biting her lip as a silence falls over him.

"For once, you're correct," Fabian's nervous reply came, and Nina nodded slowly.

Then, it actually set in.

_He fancies me?!_ her mind screamed, and Nina was overwhelmed.

"Well..." Nina started, filling Fabian's mind of doubt. "I feel the same way."

Fabian almost fell onto the floor in shock.

XxX

"You know Mara's looking for you, right?"

Patricia let out a small groan from her seat and glanced up, seeing Eddie towering over her. "So?"

Eddie chuckled. "So... you should go and find her."

"Really?" she whined.

"Yes," Eddie chortled, gripping her hand. "Come on, she's probably in her room."

"Fine, but only because I love you," she huffed, standing up from her chair and walking along with Eddie, him chuckling slightly the whole time. The pair made their way along to the rooms and stopped outside Mara and Nina's, hearing people talk inside.

"Well..." somebody's muffled voice was heard. "I feel the same way."

Eddie turned to Patricia, a frown on his face. "Who's she talking to, Mara?"

"Yes?" Mara herself appeared in the hallway, Jerome by her side, clutching her hand. However, he dropped it instantly once the courting pair turned to face them.

Hmm... what's going on?

"You aren't in there?" Patricia hissed quietly, gesturing to the door.

"No..." Mara says slowly, and then teased her by continuing. "I'm out here, aren't I?"

Patricia scowled at her sarcasm, when Jerome picked up the conversation. "So if Mara's out here... then who is Nina talking to?"

Eddie grinned. "I have somebody in mind."

"Well, why don't we find out?" Patricia suggests, reaching over and resting her hand on the doorknob.

"Patricia, you wouldn't!" Mara hissed, whilst the boys watched in amusement.

Patricia laughed, before teasing her back. "You obviously don't know me, then, do you?"

Mara rolled her eyes, restraining herself from saying something witty back to the red head. Instead, Mara settled for peace. "Come on, I was looking for you, now I've fount you, let's go someplace else!"

Jerome smirked. "Oh, I don't know Mara, let's eavesdrop."

Mara's jaw practically hit the floor. "Jerome!" she scolded. "Eddie, back me up here?"

Eddie simply shook his head. "No. I'm with these two." Patricia grinned victoriously.

Mara folded her arms, and Patricia continued. "If you don't want to listen in, why are you still here?" the three of them turned their attention to Mara, who was fidgeting nervously.

"I'm staying here so you won't do anything you'll regret, like embarrass whoever is in there!" Mara finally says.

Patricia ever so slowly twisted the door knob...

...and then Alfie and Amber appeared out of no where.

"Hello!" Alfie whispered in Patricia's ear, scaring her out of her wits. Her hand jolted at the whisper and the door flung open, revealing a shocking sight. Nina and Fabian were sat on one of the beds, slowly leaning in...

"Are we interrupting something?" Jerome asked loudly, clearing his throat for extra measure.

Patricia and Mara groaned simultaneously, whereas Amber growled at him for ruining a moment.

_Thanks a lot, Jerome!_

Nina and Fabian sprang apart at the sound of voices, their faces flushed scarlet.

"Goodbye," Fabian murmured hurriedly, before darting out of the room, his face still bright red.

Everybody else slowly turned around to face the interrupting blonde boy.

Jerome's happy expression turned into one of worry.

"You aren't very happy with me... are you?"

All they did was glare at him, Nina's the deadliest of all.

**NO JEROME! BAD! YOU DO NOT INTERRUPT FABINA!**

**Okay... I'm done with my little yelling now... even though I wrote for that to happen, it's still bad of him.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. Yes, it wasn't that great, I know, I was in a rush to update and was running out of time, so I did my best... BUT Fabina finally admitted their feelings... and what's up with Mara and Jerome holding hands - is something going on?! And the way Amber and Alfie _both_ appeared simultaneously... something's not adding up!**

**Yes, I know, Joy and Mick weren't in this chapter, I apologize. It's hard writing scenes with all of the characters in.**

**The next chapter will be EXTREMELY long, with some couple moments of Peddie, possibly Jara and Moy... no Amfie, though. And as for Fabina? Well... I think you'll all be happy with the next chapter. Yeah, you know what I'm on about. *wink wink* ;)**

**Also, this is the info for my Christmas multi chap, which I don't know if I should upload or not. __****With Christmas inching closer and closer, Jerome has come up with another 'great' plan. Each housemate picked a slip of paper from a bowl. In that slip was another name, and whoever you picked you had to buy a gift for. Yet this idea ensues chaos as none of them know what to get each other... Christmas is just around the corner - will this end perfectly or in**** disaster?**** So yeah... If anyone likes it, let me know, and I'll update it. I'm not too confident about it, but if people do like it, that'll boost my spirits. xD**

**Chapter 5 will be up... I can't exactly say tomorrow, as I don't know when I will update. As another week of school is starting, I'll have to try and find some time, as I'll be busy with homework and everything.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	5. Chapter 5: At Last

**Hey guys, Cath here! (:**

**I hope you had a Merry Christmas, and an even better New Year (well, going to).**

**My sincerest apologies that I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy focused on other stories (I always seem to leave one story when I tend to try and multitask and update them all). Also, I have had loads of inspiration and ideas for the latest chapters, this one mainly. But none of the ideas exactly fit together really, so I kept rewriting.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading the feedback I get.**

**Universally-Interested - You think so? Thank you very much! I might upload it later in the week, but it seems unlikely as I'm currently focusing on this story and one of my others. Now, onto the chapters. I'm not sure, but I don't want too many, obviously. This is the 13th of April when it is set, and the next chapter will be the 14th (the sinking)! It's getting so close, I'm squirming in my seat. I'm all pumped to write it! Anyway, this story should be 10 chapters, 12 being the maximum for this story. I can't be too sure as I have some ideas planned, but yes, I hope to only have 12 chapters, 10 at least. (:**

**Anyway, so this is the day before all of the action! I am excited, cannot wait to write the next chapters and I cannot wait for you guys to read them!**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis or the Titanic ship.**

* * *

_13th of April,_ 1912

The weather seemed to have taken a drastic change overnight. The sea was a tad rougher, the wind had increased, and the temperate was now quite chilly instead of having the lovely, burning sun out. Currently, the ten friends were at their usual table, everybody else around them bustling around hurriedly. The chattering of teeth could be heard over the noise of the passengers, rubbing their arms furiously to keep warm.

"Well this isn't the weather conditions I was expecting today," Joy sighs, as she began to shiver. Mick noticed her shifting frame and took off his overcoat, ignoring the sudden burst of cold, and draped it over her shoulders. Joy smiled at him gratefully, and he returned a grin.

"It just changed completely overnight," Mara commented, her hands shaking as they rested on the embroidered tablecloth.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Nina murmured under her breath, thankfully nobody noticing what she had said.

"It is strange, yes," Jerome chimed, joining into the previous conversation

"Well, we came on here preparing for the worst," Fabian says with a shrug. "The worst possibly is the ship tossing and turning, that's all."

Oh, how far off he was.

"Just grit your teeth and bare through it," Patricia murmurs through her clenched jaw, snuggling into Eddie's side to keep warm.

Nina furrowed her eyebrows and scanned the table, glancing at her friends. She had made 9 friends in 3 days, and was already so close with each of them. Then, her eyes met Fabian's, and instantly all of the thoughts of yesterday flooded her mind.

They admitted their feelings, yet got interrupted. Nina hadn't liked that she was interrupteed, and remembered the person who caused the distraction. Jerome. Nina scowled and turned to Jerome, whacking him firmly on the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he yelped on impact, his own hand flying up to rub where he had been hit. "Absolutely dreadful! Whatever did I do?" Jerome proceeded to rub his head whilst the rest of his friends watched the two row in amusement.

"You interrupted something important, that's what you did!" Nina repliees, and Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Mara and Eddie all make an 'Oh!' noise, as they too know what happened. Mick and Joy just looked on with confused faces.

"What did he interrupt?" Joy questioned curiously, and Mick nodded in agreement, urging Nina to spill.

"Do tell them, Nina," Jerome says mischeviously, a spark of revenge dancing in his blue orbs. Patricia chortled and Eddie grinned, wondering what exactly Nina would say.

"Fabian, you've been oddly silent," Joy observes, a worried expression etched across her features. "Are you feeling okay?"

This comment just made Jerome's smile widen. "Oh, he was there with Nina as well," he adds, loving every moment of the conversation.

"But why?" Mick wondered, his teeth chattering together from the cold.

"Put two and two together!" Patricia sniggered.

Both their eyes tripled in size. "No way!" Joy giggled.

"Jerome interrupted them," Mick reminded her, the comment instantly bringing a scowl to her face as she glared at Jerome.

"Oh, of course, all pick on Jerome," Jerome says sourly.

* * *

"Hello..." Fabian says cautiously, approaching Nina on the top, abandoned deck. People thought it was too cold to be outside in this weather, but Nina didn't seem to care. The whole body of the ship shuddered every now and then, giving Nina a gut wrenching feeling, yet she still didn't move. "I'd like to ask you about yesterday..."

"What about it?" Nina asks sharply, her tone full of direct interest and curiosity. Nina's back was facing him, so who knows what expression she wore. Silently, Fabian strolled over to her and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, making her jump slightly.

"What do you think would've happened if Jerome didn't interrupt?" he asks in her ear, his hushed voice sending shivers down her spine.

"I think we would've kissed," Nina replies, her heart suddenly hammering inside her chest. What on Earth was he getting at?

"Well... we're alone now," Fabian points out, Nina slowly turning around to face him, his hands still on her hips.

Nina raised her eyebrows, already knowing the answer... yet she wanted to hear it from him. "Yes, we are, what does that matter?"

"Why don't we finish what we started?" Fabian suggests weakly, his eyes scanning her face for any form of reaction.

A soft smile broke out on her face at his sudden change of attitude. "Why not," she whispers, her arms settling themselves around his neck.

Meanwhile in the background, were Amber and Alfie.

"They're so adorable," Amber giggled, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders as she spoke.

"Yeah," Alfie chimes aimlessly, diverting his gaze from the happy couple and to Amber. Oh, how she was beautiful. Her long, silky locks. Her sparkling, one of a kind eyes. Her infectious laugh. Her captivating smile. Everything about her was perfect. How Alfie longed for her to be courting with him, to be with her. Yet he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Amber's eyes lit up happily. "Oh, look!" she cooed, pointing her hand in the direction of Fabian and Nina. Confused, Alfie averted his gaze from the extraordinary maiden and focused on the current couple.

Fabian leaned forward and captured Nina's lips, sending her into a whole new world. She had never courted with anybody, never held hands with a boy, never kissed anybody... Fabian was her first kiss, and she'll remember it until the day she dies.

Amber and Alfie chattered noisily in the background, but the pair didn't care. They continued to have their lips against one another, in complete bliss, a different universe. After a few more seconds, Fabian pulled away, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink.

Nina smiled at his blush, and her smile only grew as he leaned in and gave her a hug. Fabian mumbled something into her hair that Nina couldn't make out, but she was too busy thinking about what just happened to even acknowledge what he had said.

The pair just stood there, the happiest they'd been in weeks, in a loving embrace as the ship moaned and shifted beneath their feet.

* * *

**Done!**

**Okay, I know, that chapter wasn't at all how I had hoped. It was a bit of a let down, to me at least, as I have a ton of stuff in store. Though, I hope you liked the fact Fabina finally kissed! I wanted to get that in there before the REAL stuff happens! The sinking, a chapter away... be prepared! (:**

**The next chapter is the 14th (the progress/actual sinking) and I simply cannot wait. As I said, though, only at least half of them can live, so I want you, the reader, to answer these!**

**1) Which character do you want to save the most?**

**2) Which character do you want to save the least?**

**3) What couple do you want to save the most? What couple the least?**

**Those are just a few questions I want answering, so I can make the next chapter more to your liking! Plus, I can easily put in a few twists, and trust me, I have a load planned...**

**The next chapter will be up soon, I'm going to try my best to update! I plan for it to be up this week!**

**Keep your eyes pealed, don't forget to review with your opinions on the chapter + the question answers!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~Random (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Fate (Part 1)

**Hey there! (:**

**I know, I didn't update when I said I would. Please, lower your weapons. :)**

**Okay, first, let me freak out... 18 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER ALONE?! When I saw the number I screamed. This is twice this has happened throughout all of my stories, and it's amazing! Plus, I just checked over all my other multi chapters, and I have 20 reviews for one chapter alone as well. You guys are awesome! I love you all!**

**Universally-Interested - I swear, you are one of the many sweet reviewers I have ever seen! Your so kind, your words... thank you so much for all of the reviews for Those Nights, and the one for Fear, which really warmed my heart. You stay awesome as well! (:**

**Sibunaismylife - Aha, don't worry, I haven't forgotten your idea. Well, our idea. It'll be in the next chapter. Your comment about my apparent "brilliant writing" is much appreciated, thank you. :P**

**DancingKitten16 - Well, your the first person ever to tell me you will marry my story. I'm flattered, and so is the story... Thank you for your review! I now pronounce you husband and wife! ;)**

**Anyway, your all so sweet to be honest. All of your reviews about how im "amazing" is so flattering. Plus, I'm glad this story is well written, it doesn't really class as a story in my eyes unless it is written superbly. :D**

**THE SINKING IS HERE! Warning... you might need a tissue? I don't know, aha, I'm so awkward. The sinking (well, the fate of all the characters) will last for this chapter, possibly two or three more afterwards. I have a lot of things planned.**

**Enjoy! I don't own the Titanic ship or House of Anubis.**

* * *

_April of 14th, 1992_

Joy grumbled and stuck her head around the hallway, deeply annoyed as she had been awoken from her slumber. However, upon seeing the sight of multiple bustling children and frantic parents, a confused frown etched across her face. Wails of small babies could be heard, and shrieks of protective mothers stood out amongst the crowd.

"What on Earth..." Joy mumbled to herself, descending down the hall, where she bumped into a freaking out Fabian, a crying Amber, and a worried Mick. "Why do you all look scared?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Tell her, Mick," Amber exclaimed thickly, nudging him in despair. This just made Joy even more concerned.

"Apparently-" Mick began, but was cut off by Fabian, whom was scanning the growing crowd frantically.

"Where's Nina? I need to warn her!" he yelps, before running off into the crowd.

"Fabian, wait!" Amber hollered, the tears spilling from her eyes faster than before.

"Okay, somebody needs to tell me what's going on!" Joy demands in frustration. Mick opened his mouth, when another one of their friends made an apperance.

"Have any of you seen Patricia?" Eddie wheezed, Jerome in tow.

"I can't find Mara either, or Alfie," Jerome coughed.

"Where is everybody, and why are you looking for them?" Joy questions. "What's going on?"

Suddenly a gut-wrenching feeling began to occur in the pit of her stomach. It was the feeling you got when you were falling... descending, even.

"The ship hit an iceberg," Mick answers hurriedly, and Joy's eyes tripled in size. "The ship is going down, Joy."

"How can it go down?" she demands. "It's an unsinkable ship, for goodness sake!"

"Well," Jerome gulped. "It's doing the unthinkable. It's sinking."

"I need to find Patricia!" Eddie shrieks, bolting down the hallway.

"Mara..." Jerome cursed under his breath, going the opposite way.

Amber frowned as she thought of Alfie... He was always so sweet to her. He might not be rich or the best looking person on the ship, but he was kind. Caring. Loyal. Amber realised what she was getting at. She loves Alfie, she just didn't know it.

"We should stop standing around here," Joy advises. "Come on, get to the upper decks!" when nobody moved, she began to grow impatient. "NOW!"

"Alfie..." Amber whimpered, glancing back into the crowd whilst being whisked away by her friends.

Oh, Alfie, where are you?

* * *

"Nina!" Fabian exclaimed, swerving frantically in and out of the crowd, weaving along the many people. Where was she?! He continued to run down the hall and descend down the stairs. "Nina!" he tried again.

"Fabian!"

He stopped short, glancing around wildly. Was he hallucinating, or did he hear a voice yell his name? A voice that sounded an awful lot like Nina.

"Nina?" Fabian yelled, continuing down the hallway.

"FABIAN!" Nina had now come into view, smiling happily upon sight of him, but panicking all the same. "I was looking for you!"

"I was looking for you as well!" Fabian rushed out, hurriedly enclosing Nina into a comforting hug, stroking her hair soothingly. He could feel her heart thudding rapidly against her chest. "It's okay, I'm here."

"We need to go!" Nina says, parting from the hug. "The ship's going down!" her voice dropped. "Fabian, I'm scared." she whimpered, and the pair began to fast walk back along the hallway. "What if we don't make it?"

"Don't think negative," Fabian responds sharply, the two reaching the bottom of the first set of stairs. Something lapped against Fabian's ankles, and Nina gasped.

"Fabian!" she exclaimed yet again, and Fabian turned. Water was streaming through the ship, now up to their knees.

Fabian took her hand in his. "Don't let go of my hand," he orders, and they rushed up the stairs. "Stick by my side, I won't let you get hurt, you'll make it out of here, Nina. I swear to you."

"And you?" She questions, climbing another set of stairs.

Fabian didn't respond.

* * *

"Patricia, get on a boat now!" Eddie orders. He had finally fount his love, whom was being extremely stubborn.

"I'm not leaving you!" she protested.

"Patricia, your safety is all that matters to me now! Get in the boat!"

"Not without you I'm not!" she shrieks.

One of the ship assistants, whom was frantically ushering children, women and a few men into a boat, spoke up. "You two can get on, there's room for two," he rushes.

Patricia gulped, glancing behind her to Joy, Amber, Mick, Jerome and Mara.

"Go, Patricia!" Jerome barks. "We'll be fine, it's an opportunity for you to be safe at least."

Joy's eyes glistened with tears. "Go on, Patricia."

Eddie smiled softly, tears threatening to fall. "You guys... honestly, I'm lucky to have met you all..." he sighed. "I'm not good at saying goodbyes," he admits, his voice cracking and the tears beginning to flow. "So... see you soon?" he suggests weakly.

Mick looks at him. "Yeah," he says softly. "See you soon, mate."

Eddie nods, the tears falling faster as he helped Patricia into a lifeboat, him following in pursuit. Honestly, he felt so selfish right now. Leaving his friends whilst he could possibly go to safety. Knowing they could probably drown whilst he was fine? It made him feel sick with himself.

"Off you go," the ship assistant says in a rush, and the boat began to sail aimlessly in the water.

"I hope they end up okay," Patricia whispers, glancing back at the boat, which was now noticeably pointing upwards and sliding down into the water.

"One can only hope."

* * *

"Mother! Mother!" the pained cry of a child rang out through the crisp, chilly air, tugging at Joy's heart strings. The small girl, only around six years old, came running across the deck and leaning over the railings, sobbing loudly at one of the lifeboats below. "Mother!"

Joy bit her lip, desperately wanting to help her. She was so young... she couldn't die now.

"Hey sweetheart," Joy whispered, picking the girl up into her arms. The girl sniffled in response. "I'll get you to your mother, alright?"

"Thank you!" the girl cried out, clinging to Joy's clothes as she steadily made her way along and slowly down the railings onto the lower deck, which was halfway underwater. One hand on the girl, the other on the railing, Joy prevented her from sliding downwards. She steadied herself and hooked her foot around the railing post, before taking both of her hands to pick up the girl. Joy leaned down and passed the girl gently to an almost hysterical mother.

"Thank you!" the mother sobbed, holding the girl to her chest. "Thank you for bringing my Isabelle back to me!"

Joy smiled, before then putting her free foot onto the lifeboat and giving it a push, sending it out aimlessly into the tide.

"Thank you, miss!" a shriek was heard, followed by a sob.

Joy turned around to grab the railing.

She turned too fast.

"Joy!" Mick exclaimed, leaning his head over the upper deck. "What are you doing?" he then saw her grip loosen. He couldn't do anything, he'd be too late. He was helpless for her.

"JOY!"

Joy lost her grip completely and slipped off of the sodden decking, limbs flailing as she fell.

Mick's eyes locked with Joy's for a split second as she fell silently, the pair exchanging one last loving look before she plummeted into the ice cold water.

* * *

The boat was now pointing upwards, in a position so that it could slide in easily. Mick, Amber, Mara and Jerome were all clinging to a railing for dear life, Alfie, Nina and Fabian nowhere in sight. Multiple people were falling down and descending into the water, some resurfacing, some not to be seen again.

"Hold on!" Jerome hollers. "There's nothing else we can do!"

Amber's fingers were slowly detaching from the railing. "I can't hold on!"

"Amber!" Mara's vision was blurring with tears. "Amber, hold on!"

"Where's Joy?" Jerome shouted, whilst Amber attempted to keep hold.

Mick felt a lump form in his throat at her name, and his grip tightened. "She's gone."

Mara blinked, unable to hold in the tears. "What?"

"She saved a little girl," Mick tells them. "When she attempted to get back up, she-" he couldn't continue.

So Jerome finished for him. "She played the hero, and fell into the water?" Mick nodded solemnly.

"I seriously cannot hold on any longer!" Amber shrieks, and Alfie suddenly appeared, pulling himself up from the side rails. "Alfie!" she exclaims in surprise, letting go in shock. Everybody screamed as the blonde maiden slid down the deck, screaming as she fell into the water.

"No," Alfie whispers, climbing over the railing and slowly edging down the deck.

"Alfie!" Jerome exclaims, the ship shifting violently beneath them.

"I can save her!" Alfie shouts, and the ship gives a vicious moan, causing Alfie to release his grip and slide down the decking.

"ALFIE!" Mara screams, tears cascading down her face.

"So many of us are gone..." Mick says thickly.

"Nina!" Fabian's voice was heard, and Jerome, Mara and Mick's heads snapped up, glancing around for the source of the noise.

"Fabian!"

"Hold on!"

Then, just like that, the ship let out a hazardous noise, and before they knew it...

The ship had split in two.

* * *

**I'll leave it there... mwahahahahaha!**

**So then - Is Amber even dead?! Are Patricia and Eddie okay?! Has Alfie gotten there in time, or is he too gone?! What'll become of the rest of them?!**

**You'll find out soon! A pretty long chapter this was, which I'm proud of. Also, this is only PART 1 of the sinking! GASP! The second part is the next chapter, followed by an Epilogue. Or maybe a PART 3 THEN Epilogue. I don't know yet.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope you didn't cry. This'll sound mean, but I'm saving all of the tearful moments for PART 2! Mwaha! :D**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Fate (Part 2)

**Hey y'all! (:**

**Apologies for the wait! Thanks for all of the reviews and continuous support, you guys are truly AMAZING!**

**YouGiveMeMyPerfectDay - You cried? Really? Aww, I thought that chapter was sad, but I was mainly saving the tears for this one. Still though, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your kind words! :P**

**ImWritingThisInSec - I'm going to use your idea, which I thought was beautiful yet tragic. (The idea you sent me in PM, it was wonderful!) And your 'feeling' of the pair being split may just be right... Aww, thank you so much!**

**Alloftheabove2013 - You cried too? Wow, I seem to be making a few of you cry, which I don't exactly mean to. Thank you so much! Ah, yes, when Joy played the hero... I fount that particularly sad myself and couldn't believe I wrote that, and I'm also glad you liked it. Lastly, about your couples... wait and see! ;)**

**BudderMagic - I'm glad that you liked how I put in your idea of Joy's death being heroic, I thought that was a great idea so of course I went with it. I'm immensely pleased I'm one of your favourite authors, I can't even put it into words how happy that makes me. This should be 10 chapters maximum actually, because obviously, it's now slowly coming to an end. Thanks for the review, and awesome new penname! (He used to be Universally-Interested)**

**Alright, enough of this, I wish I could reply to all of you, but I bet you all want to read the chapter already! So, here it is, part 2! There might be 3 parts, but the 3rd will be where they all end up possibly.**

**I don't own the ship Titanic or House of Anubis.**

* * *

The ship, that was now wrecked and split in two, currently filling with water, began to sink. Nina began to hyperventilate as she stood at the top of one side of the broken boat, hanging onto the pole as she stared at Fabian, whom was on the other piece.

"Fabian!" she screeched helplessly, making the mistake of glancing down in between the gap of the torn ship. Her stomach churned as she stared at the midnight black water, and screams sounded in the background.

"Nina!" he yelled in reply, and Nina tore her eyes away from the deathly cold ocean and noticed that Fabian had tears streaming down her face. "Nina! Go! Just go and get on a boat! Get out of here!"

Nina knew she should, that it was the right thing to do, but Fabian was abandoned on the other side, the only company were the bodies of the dead passengers, underwater and crushed under the boat.

"Nina!" Fabian attempted again, as his side of the boat let out a giant shake, as it shifted violently. Fabian lost his balance and grip and he fell, disappearing over his side of the ship, his fate unknown.

"Fabian!" Nina screamed, tears cascading down her pale face, desperate for a reply. Her head spun, her throat closed, her stomach churned worse than before.

The last thing she remembered was losing her own balance before she plummeted downwards, the darkness consuming her as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Mick resurfaced, shaking his wet hair from his eyes as he searched for his friends. The icy cold water painfully lapped against his skin, feeling like a thousand pin pricks. Hsie eyys then noticed a familiar head of blonde, and Mick felt his heart tear. Swimming as fast as he could against the cold, Mick reached Jerome's lifeless body and scooped him up, with one of his hands goingg to his neck. There was a pulse.

Mick turned, and noticed a lifeboat about to leave, as well as his eyes fighting to stay open. "Hey!" Mick hollered, and a few passengers on the lifeboat turned to him. "Wait! Please!" he tried desperately, swimming with all his might towards the boat. He then lifted Jerome up and gently placed Jerome in a spot in the lifeboat. "I just wanted to save my friend." Mick whispers hoarsely, his eyes suddenly beginning to sting. Lifting his arm, he pushed the lifeboat away, and as he did so he noticed the long and extremely deep gash from his wrist to his forearm.

He immediately thought of Mara, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Amber... and Joy. He never got to tell her how beautiful she is. He never got to tell her how stunning her smile was. Hhe never got to tell her how gorgeous here was are. He never got to tell her how he felt.

"Must... stay awake," he panted, with the rest of his strength, attemptting to swim to some debris. He gripped it, and then saw other people around him helpless, glancing around the dark water for something. Mick knew he wouldn't last long with his cut. He shoved the debris away from him to another man, whom smiled at him gratefully before heaving himself up.

Mick began to feel extremely light headed, and slowly sunk under the water.

"Joy," he mumbled, bubbles filing out of his mouth as the water went in. His lungs filled, and no matter how much his mind was screaming for him to resfurface, he didn't. He prevented himself from going up.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

A boat hit land, and shrieks of relief filled the previously silent air, and soon the boat was vacant. Many passengers collapsed on the land, half of it from actually feeling real ground beneath their feet, half of it from having all of their energy drained, all of the distraught they had felt, all of the tears they had produced.

"Eddie," a voice choked out hoarsely, and Eddie turned to see the familiar red head he loves so deeply. He still couldn't believe that they had left their friends on the sinking ship... Eddie's heart felt wrenched apart. Where were they now?

"It'll be okay," he lied, pulling Patricia into a hug. Now Patricia wasn't one for crying, but her voice did get rapsy and had the most heartbreaking look on her face. Eddie didn't think it'd be okay. He knew this drastic event had changed everybody's lives dramatically, whether they had got out safely or... he didn't want to think about the rest.

"I just want them to be here with us," Patricia chokes. "I feel so selfish! We took the opportunity to leave and stay alive, and yet we abandoned them!"

"They know we didn't mean it in that way," Eddie whispers, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Hey, look!" one of the fellow survivors suddenly exclaimed, and the pair parted to see another lifeboat. Both their hearts leapt and they scanned the passengers. Is one of their friends on board?

Yes, there was.

"Patricia... Eddie..." a voice whispers, loud enough for them to hear. At the sound of their names, the two locked eyes with a familiar blonde, her hair stringy, her clothes dishevilled, the saddest expression etched on every inch of her face.

"Amber..." Eddie murmurs, and Amber immediately starts to sob, and for once, Patricia enclosed her into a comforting hug. "What happened?"

"I-I-" She stuttered, and Patricia pulled away so she could speak more clearly. "I fell into the water off of the boat, and I remember Alfie picking me up and putting me in the boat. H-He saved me, and I tried to help him back, but..." she sniffled. "When I lookeed back to grab his hand, h-he wasn't there... h-he's dead!"

"Oh, Amber," Patricia whispers, and this only makes the blonde cry harder.

"I-It took me so long... it took me until he died that I realised h-how I felt about him," Amber wails, burying her face into the crook of Patricia's neck.

She was so confused about how she felt, until now, it was clear. She loved him.

Yet he's gone, she can't really love him anymore. It pains her. Alfie made it completely obvious that he liked Amber from the start, but she didn't really picture herself with him, let alone give him a chance. Now? How she wished she could've at least done these four days right.

Eddie, Patricia and Amber just sat on the ground and huddled for warmth, scanning the seas for anymore boats. Once it got lighter they would find out where they are. For now...

...all they could do was sit and wait.

* * *

_"Mara," Jerome croaked out, and the raven haired girl turned to face him, eyes full of tears as they held onto the rails one final time. "There's another lifeboat, come on, we can go."_

_Mara's face was fear stricken as the half of the ship jolted, sliding in drastically, the water up to the pair's knees. If they weren't quick enough, they'd go down with this part of the ship._

_"Okay," she whispered, and Jerome nods. "Go in!" she urged, and Jerome hastily did as he was told. Once seated, he turned to grab her hand, and was horrified at the sight._

_Mara's foot was stuck, a pile of debris and other materials from the ship were sticking out of the water where her left foot was placed. "I'm stuck!" she hollered out, the ship moaning and coughing viciously._

_"Mara!" Jerome practically screamed, tears instantly filling his eyes as she helplessly tried to untangle her foot. The pile was too big, and if she eventually moved it, would she even have time to get out of there?_

_Mara knew her fate was determined._

_She sent Jerome a small, sad smile as her eyes filled with worry as that side of the ship shifted, slowly sliding into the water. She had always worried about death, and has always been afraid of the day it would come for her. Now, that feared day was here._

_"MARA!" Jerome yelled, tears cascading down his face and he wiped them dismissively. Somebody had pushed the boat from inside the water, and now they were off sailing. Jerome attempted to stand, but the rest of the passengers inside the lifeboat held onto his arms with an iron grip._

_They were stopping him from reaching somebody he loved._

_"Goodbye, Jerome!" Mara cries out, her voice barely audible over the vicious splashing as the ship slipped under the surface. Mara was still showing from her elbows upwards._

_Then, it happened._

_The other side of what remained of the Titanic fell from its upright position... but it fell backwards, towards the other side._

_"NO!" Jerome shouted, but it was too late. One half fell and met the other, and Jerome looked away. Mara had still been in between, meaning she had just died a painfully fast death. Jerome couldn't stand it. _

_The Titanic all now slipped under the water, meaning that if anybody was actually still on the boat... they were gone._

_Mara was gone._

_Jerome stared out at the frozen, bobbing bodies in the water with pain filled eyes. He gasped, almost falling out of the boat as a familiar body floated past._

_Alfie._

_So many of his loved ones were gone, and he couldn't stand it._

_"Why couldn't it of been me?" he whispered to himself, the tears not stopping as he stared at all of the bodies. So many lives had been taken, including his friends._

_The worst thing of all?_

_He never told Mara how he felt._

_He never told Mara that he loved her._

* * *

Another boat washed up onto the shore, and Patricia, Eddie and Amber noticed a dull, depressed Jerome plodding towards them. Eddie stood up and ran into him, enclosing him into a bone crushing hug.

"I saw Alfie's dead body in the water," was the first thing he had said, and that sent Amber into hysterics.

"Alfie!" she sobbed, and Jerome grabbed her arms and pulled her into a comforting hug. "Why?! Why not me, and not the one I loved?!"

"I know how you feel," Jerome murmured, Patricia and Eddie just watching a few metres away. "I never got to tell Mara... T-tell Mara that I loved her."

"I'm so sorry," she cries, pulling away from the embrace.

"Do you want to know the worst part?" Jerome pipes up, addressing to his remaining friends.

"What?" Patricia whispers, her voice barely audible, her expression unreadable in the darkness.

"I watched her die," he sniffles, and they all gasp in shock. "She convinced me to go in a lifeboat. I thought she was right behind me, but when I turned back, she was still on the boat, her feet stuck in debris. I wanted to go back and help her, but the passengers in the lifeboat wouldn't let me. S-So then that half of the boat slipped into the water, and she was still at the surface, as the boat wasn't fully in."

"And then?" Eddie whispers.

"The other half of the boat," Jerome attempted to swallow the growing lump in his throat. "Fell on top."

Then, just like that, Jerome began full out sobbing, and so did Amber.

"I'm so sorry," she bawls, and the two embrace. They were like brother and sister really.

"You guys can't leave me," Jerome cries, addressing to all of them. "You just can't. You're all I have left."

This made Amber cry even harder if possible, and Eddie's eyes to fill with tears. Even Patricia was cracking, her eyes flooding.

"Never," the red head whispers, and for the first time in ten years, allowed her tears to run free.

* * *

**Done!**

**THERE IS A PART 3 OF THE SINKING, AS YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW FABINA ENDS UP! DON'T THINK THIS IS IT, THERE IS MUCH MORE! (:**

**So then... Mick was hurt, and eventually died. Alfie helped Amber, whom later realised her feelings. And Jerome, the poor guy, practically witnessing his love's death. Now that is tragic, and extremely sad, I ca't believe I wrote that. OMA.**

**Part 3 shall be up soon, and that will include what happens to Nina/Fabian, and some other things possibly.**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, and I wonder if you cried. I sound mean, don't I? Aha, sorry.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Fate (Part 3)

**Hey there! (:**

**YouGiveMeMyPerfectDay - Aww, thank you so much for your kind words! It's so sweet! :P**

**BudderMagic - Thanks so much! I'm extremely pleased that you're enjoying the story, and thank you once more for congratulating my 'success'. :D**

**SparklingSibuna - Your review... I can't even put it into words, but I'll give it a shot. Your so kind, and I'm pleased to hear that I'm one of your favorite authors, it makes me feel honoured! Thanks for the review!**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbing, here's PART 3! (Oh, and I couldn't resist putting a few lyrics of a song in there, I love me some Celine Dion, plus I felt like it and it turned out pretty good) ;)**

**WARNING! Could possibly make you cry? I don't know, hehe... XD**

**The italics are flashbacks! The bold italics are song lyrics, okay? :P**

**I don't own House of Anubis, the great Titanic or Celine Dion's song 'My Heart Will Go On'.**

* * *

**_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you, go on..._**

* * *

_"I remember when I first layed my eyes on you," Fabian recalled quietly, stroking Nina's knuckle with his thumb._

_"Well it was only a few days ago," Nina laughed softly, and Fabian cracked a smile. Of course, how could he forget that detail? _

_"My eyes darted around the room, desperately looking for the beautiful maiden Mick had been blabbing about, telling me how I'd love her."_

_Nina turned crimson, tilting her head down and letting her hair fall over her shoulder, her locks circling her perfect face._

_Fabian continued. "I then noticed you, walking along behind Mara. You were so... extroidenary. Well, you still are. But you took my breath away from that one look... and I didn't even know your name yet."_

_Nina smiled, waiting for him to continue._

_"I never believed in love at first sight..." Fabian trailed off, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke. "Then I saw you, and I understood completely."_

* * *

**_Far across the distance, and spaces between us. You have come to show you, go on..._**

* * *

_"I just hope that when the ship docks, we'll all stick together and continue to aquaintance," Mara murmurs, leaning her head against Jerome's chest._

_"I can guarentee you, no matter what happens, we'll all still be with one another, whether actually or in here," Jerome says, pointing to where his heart is._

_Mara smiled softly, and tilted her head upwards so she was looking into those icy blue eyes she loved oh so much. "You think?"_

_Jerome returned the grin. "I know," he whispers._

* * *

**_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on..._**

* * *

_"Promise me something," Nina whispers, as Fabian spun her under his arm whilst they danced at the ball._

_"Anything," he replies softly, moving his hands to her waist whereas hers snaked around his neck._

_"Never forget me," Nina says, the pair swaying back and forth to the elegant, slow music._

_Shock filled Fabian. How could he ever forget her?_

_He smiled softly._

_"Never."_

* * *

**_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime. And never let go till we're gone..._**

* * *

_Amber squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at the dining table, glancing round the crowded room at all of the pretty faces and petite figures. How envious she was. They were so beautiful, and she was just... Amber._

_"Are you okay?" somebody whispers, and the blonde glances up to see Alfie staring at her intently with a concerned expression._

_"Yeah," Amber breathed out, fiddling with her utensils that lay in front of her. "I'm fine."_

_"Alright, beautiful," Alfie murmurs._

_Amber's heart swelled at his words._

* * *

**_Love was when I loved you, one true time, I'd hold to. In my life we'll always go on._**

* * *

_"I got you something," Fabian admits shyly, pulling out a long, silver chain with an emerald jem._

_Nina gasped, taking it into her hands. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"_

_Fabian chuckles as she turns around, and he clips the necklace around her neck. "It almost matches up to your beauty... almost..."_

* * *

**_Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on..._**

* * *

_"Eddie," a voice hissed, and Eddie looked up to see his beautiful red head staring intently at him._

_"What?"_

_"Look outside the window," was all she said, and Eddie did as he was told. He noticed chunks of ice bobbing along the murky ocean through the porthole._

_"What about it?"_

_"I'm just worried... what if something happens?" Patricia whispers._

_"No matter what happens, I promise you'll be safe."_

_"Really?"_

_Eddie smiled softly. "We came on this boat as a couple, Patricia. I vowed to protect you no matter what happens. No matter what it leads to."_

_Shortly afterwards, when both were in a deep sleep, was when the ship struck the ferocious iceberg._

* * *

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on._**

* * *

_Mick watched her fall, nothing he could say or do could help._

_Her hair flew in all directions._

_Her limbs flailed everywhere._

_Her eyes widened as she stared at him._

_Her mouth moulded into a frown._

_Her body disappearing under the water._

_"Joy..." Mick cried out. _

_The ship shook viciously, and Mick toppled backwards and into a broken window, a simple shard sinking deep into his forearm. Hissing, he plucked it from his flesh and pulled out the crimson piece of glass._

_He thought of her as he threw the glass onto the floor._

_He felt pain... but it wasn't from his deep cut._

* * *

**_We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and..._**

* * *

_Once the pair reached the deck, Fabian grasped onto Nina's hand tighter than before._

_"Do not let go of my hand," Fabian murmurs, pulling himself up to the top of the stern, Nina following hastily._

_"Fabian," Nina whimpered, making her way unsteadily to the very top, still in Fabian's iron grip._

_Nina wobbled and slipped, landing on her knees on the deck, the only thing preventing her from falling to her death was Fabian's hand._

_"Nina!" Fabian yelled, and Nina managed to hook her foot around the deck railing, but her fingers were slipping from Fabian's palm._

_"Fabian!" she screamed, feeling her hand pull away._

_"Hold on!"_

_That was when the ship split in two._

_That was when Fabian toppled backwards, disappearing from sight._

_That was when Nina fell and plummeted into the water, her fate unknown..._

* * *

**_...my heart will go on and on..._**

* * *

Nina's eyes slowly fluttered open and winced at the sudden intake of light. Then she sat bolt upright. She was in her bed at her home... how was this possible? Everything then came flooding back to her. Her gran Evelyn waving her off, Nina meeting nine other teenagers, having a special connection with him... a connection of love... and the tragedy. The sinking that killed so many, and affected the many lives of the survivors.

Then it clicked.

She was a survivor.

"Fabian," Nina mumbled hoarsely, and then her gran walked in. How she longed for Fabian to be in her arms. How she longed to see those miraculous pair of eyes again. How she longed to run her hands through his brown hair. How she longed for him to be here.

"Nina, darling, your awake," Evelyn cooed, a look of worry etched on her face, clutching today's daily news in her hand. Nina could just make out the date.

_17th April, 1912._

"How long was I out?" was the first thing she asked her gran.

"Two days," Evelyn whispered, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Your friends fished you out of the water once your body reached near land. Your a survivor, Nina. Your alive."

"Who else is alive?" Nina murmurs.

"Your friends, I think I remember their names? Edison, Patricia, Jerome and Amber?"

Nina nodded, but her heart sank. "Nobody else?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Joy is gone.

Alfie is no longer around.

Mick is now up in the sky.

Mara is now at peace.

Fabian... Fabian was no longer with Nina.

A part of her heart was missing. The half she needed so much, the half that she loved deeply.

Tears burned her eyes. "Leave me please, Gran," Nina whimpered, burrowing under the quilt of her bed. She heard Evelyn sigh before some footsteps sounded, and then a door slamming shut.

Why couldn't it have been her?

More importantly, why couldn't they both have made it?

Nina knew Fabian probably didn't want her to be depressed. But it was hard, extremely hard. As though he expected her to be all smiles. Her heart had stopped. Her soul was dead. Her eyes had no life.

She didn't even feel as though she knew what a smile was anymore.

Without Fabian, she felt nothing. She felt empty.

Love had touched her in a mere few days, and that feeling would stay with her forever. Until she died herself, and then would she be reunited with her long lost love.

Somehow, she'd give it her all to turn her frown upside down.

To have her soul fulfilled back into how it used to be.

To have her heart go on.

Jerome Clarke, Eddie Sweet, Patricia Williamson, Amber Millington and Nina Martin.

All of them were friends, all lost somebody they loved (whether a friend or an actual loved one)...

...and they were still living.

They were survivors.

They were survivors of one of the biggest tragedies of all time.

They were survivors of the Titanic.

* * *

**PART 3 = DONE!**

**THIS STORY ISN'T OVER! THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER TO COME! JUST TO POINT THAT OUT! (:**

**So there were flashbacks and the result of Fabina... Fabian's gone, but Nina lives on! WAAAAAH!**

**Who else liked the song lyrics and then the flashbacks afterwards? Personally, I thought that was a creative change and I really liked it, and I hope you did too.**

**The next and last chapter will be up as soon as possible! It'll be the epilogue of the whole story. :P**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Hey y'all!**

**I haven't updated in ages, I know, I know! I didn't update in so long because I went to Liverpool and all this week I've been ill. So, I thought now would be a good time to make up for the wait.**

**My nan (where I'm going at Liverpool) doesn't have internet connection. However, my awesome Dad pulled some strings and I can hook up to wi fi, so I'll probably update with a new story over the weekend! Hip hip, hurray!**

**Almost at 100 reviews! You guys are the best, seriously! You have no idea. I know I say this all the time, but... MEH!**

**ANYWAY! THE FINAL CHAPTER! I've had so much fun writing this, and so much emotion has obviously gone into it. I hope you like this last chapter (more stories to come soon)!**

**Enjoy! I do not own the great, mighty Titanic or House of Anubis.**

* * *

_"Nina..." his voice echoed throughout the dark room, the source of the voice indulged in the shadows._

_Nina scanned the empty space, frowning in confusion._

_"Nina..." the voice said again, practically ten times clearer than before._

_Nina's heart melted._

_She knew that voice._

_"Fabian..." she murmured, staring wistfully at a patch of shadow._

_Was it really him?_

_"Nina..." he breathed out, slowly emerging from the dark._

_It was him._

_His windswept, chestnut brown hair that Nina longed to run her hands through. His beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. That one of a kind smile that nothing, not even all the money in the world, could compare to. His infectious, gorgeous voice. Everything about him was beautifull._

_"Fabian..." she trailed off, happiness dancing in her eyes as she advanced towards him. He was so far away... her legs increased speed as she started to run, him doing the same. They were so close now. Almost..._

* * *

"Fabian!" she screamed, beads of sweat dripping off of her as she sat up, breathing heavily. There above her were the eyes of her four best friends. Her only friends. Some of her fellow survivors.

She remembered.

It was the one year anniversary since the sinking.

"It's been a whole year, Nina," Amber whispers, reminding her as though she had forgotten. "We all still feel the pain, don't worry."

How could she not worry? She kept having such vivid dreams about him.

Even saying his name was painful, not to mention thinking about him.

Jerome attempted to swallow the gigantic lump in his throat. "No matter what, we'll be here for you."

As he said this, he remembered that fateful night, when he had confessed his feelings about Mara to the rest of them, apart from Nina, whom was still on the Titanic at the time.

_"I'm so sorry," Amber had bawled, and then Jerome pulled her into a tight hug._

_"You guys can't leave me," Jerome cried out into Amber's hair, addressing to all of them. "You just can't. You're all I have left."_

How painful it was to lose a loved one. They all understood, but perhaps Eddie and Patricia the least. They still had each other. They did little romance in front of the rest of them, so they aren't hurting anymore than they should be. Sure, they had lost their friends, but the bond between the other three and their lover was different.

Mara.

Alfie.

Fabian.

"Some days I just can't take it anymore," Nina says miserably. There was no expression upon her face, no emotion evident in her voice. "Some days I just want to end it, to be with him."

"We know you do," Patricia soothes, stroking Nina's locks delicately. "It's incredibly hard, we understand."

"Thanks," Nina murmurs. "Can I be on my own for a while?"

"Of course," Jerome mumbles in response, looking as though he wanted to do exactly what Nina had suggested. The four of them left, leaving Nina in her room. They all lived together... they thought it'd be better, rather than to not be lonely.

They had found Mick and Joy's bodies when people went to investigate the ship. It was heartbreaking, two days after the incident, discovering passengers. When the five of them had read about it, they had all shed buckets of tears.

Nina was silently crying now, thinking back at the incident.

A week later, Alfie was found, and of course that sent Amber into hysterics. She screamed, she cried, and even went to his funeral. They had buried him back on land, just like they did with Mick and Joy.

Mara was found... her remains, at least. After all, she was trapped in between both halves. Jerome had refused to read about it in the papers, and locked himself in his room for an entire week. When he resurfaced from the shadows, you'd never believe it was him. He rarely ate, drank or slept, his hair in clumps, had permanent bags under his eyes as well as them being swolen from the many silent tears.

When Fabian was found?

Nina closed her eyes tightly at the memory, but even with her eyes closed, nothing stopped the tears flowing freely down her face.

Then, her eyelids fluttered back open, and she knew that her mind was made up.

She walked slowly towards her desk and sat down, dipping her pen in ink and grabbing a sheet of paper.

* * *

When Nina came downstairs earlier, nobody thought much of it.

When she placed an enclosed envelope on the table, that was when they were curious.

When she picked up one of the knives from the kitchen, they were confused.

Then when she disappeared upstairs, and a thump was heard, they were worried.

When they discovered her body, lying motionless in a puddle of her own blood, they were... depressed. They were in hysterics. They were distraught. They felt every negative emotion, yet one thought crossed their minds.

Why?

"Fabian," Amber says thickly, brushing away one of her many tears. "She couldn't live without him." Then she turned to Jerome and rushed into his open arms, sobbing. "She couldn't bear the pain anymore."

"The letter in the kitchen," Eddie murmurs quietly. "There's an envelope she placed."

It was indeed a letter, crisp with tear stains.

* * *

_Dear Patricia, Amber, Jerome and Eddie,_

_By the time you've read this, I'll have already completed what I had planned. It was too late to stop me, no matter if you had walked in. My mind was made up._

_I'm sorry. Not at all a good apology, I know that. I just couldn't deal with the fact that he was actually gone, you know? I kept kidding to myself he was still here, that he still held me, that he still kissed me... that we were happy. I was far from happy, and I know that you all are too._

_I knew that it'd be wrong to do what I did. I just left you all, who are also on the exact page as I am. I felt so selfish. It's just... lately there were more frequent dreams about all that had happened, and also Fabian. They brought back the memories. Those longing good moments I wanted to relive, and the terrible, unfortunate ones that replayed in my mind like a record._

_Even though I'm sorry, part of me is also glad of my actions. I mean, I'm finally reunited with our friends, my parents, and Fabian._

_My life was pointless... why should I continue breathing, living an everyday life, if I'm not at all happy about it?_

_Nonetheless, I'm still glad that I went on the Titanic, even if the results ended up like this. Either way I would've been gone._

_If I hadn't gone on the ship, I would've never met you all, my best friends and my one true love. Cheesy, right? I knew him for four days... but they were special. He was special. The whole journey was special - whether in a good way, or bad._

_Jerome, please take care of Amber for me. I know she'll be so depressed having read this. You've always looked out for me and the girls. Please, just because I'm gone... don't stop doing that. You were like the brother I never had but always wanted; loyal, caring, trustworthy... you were everything. I will miss you so much, and no matter what, you will always be my brother._

_Patricia, please look after Eddie, and he'll look after you. You two are perfect for each other, and never change the way you are, Patricia. You make Eddie the happiest man alive. I'll miss your sassy attitude, your carefree personality... I'll miss you in general, of course. I shall never forget you, no matter where life takes you now._

_Eddie, never let a beautiful girl as amazing as Patricia to slip through your grasp, alright? You rely on each other, you know that. You too were like my brother, and I appreciated that I could always turn to you and Jerome for help. The pair of you said all of us were a family, and Amber and I were the little sisters of both of you. You can still continue our family, but just ignore the fact that you only have one little sister now. I'll miss you._

_Amber, where do I begin? You were my best friend, my sister, practically my twin. You were the one who I always came to for help or advice, or just for company. I figured that you'd probably be the saddest of the lot, and let me just tell you something. Amber, I'm happy now. I mean, I was when I was alive, but you know what I mean... and if I'm happy, I hope my best friend will be happy for me too. I know it'll be hard. Just consider me now as your guardian angel; I'll be watching over you forever, Ambs. _

_I'll always be with each of you, whether up in the clouds or safe in your heart._

_Just promise me one thing - I don't want to see you do what I did. I learned from my mistake of leaving you all, I thought it'd be better. All I'm focusing on now is reuniting with the one I love, and I know you all wish to do the same._

_Never forget me, and I'm positive that I'll never forget any of you. _

_I know we'll all miss each other, but we'll meet again someday. Our friendship will never fade away, don't you worry about that._

_I'm not one for goodbyes, so let's settle for... see you soon._

_Love,_

_Nina._

* * *

How time flies in seventy years, does it not?

Jerome lived a full life. He even met someone - Annabelle. Oddly enough, she resembled Mara in quite a few ways, so maybe that was why he was attracted to her. However, after having two kids, Benjamin and Jack, he had a divorce after fifteen years. She was practically a splitting image of Mara, and the pain of remembering her got too strong. He eventually died peacefully, of old age, and in his sleep.

Amber also made the most of her life. A few times after Nina's death she had wanted to follow in her footsteps, but Patricia, Eddie and Jerome were so protective, so strong. She could never forget Alfie, though. When she got married to a man named Joseph, he looked like the exact opposite to Alfie. She thought opposites would attract, and they did. Still, nothing compared to Alfie. She had three children called Rose, Alexander and Peter. She too died in her sleep at ease.

Patricia and Eddie eventually got married as their love stayed strong. They have had also four children, and their middle names are in memory of their friends. However, Patricia named their fourth child the name of her best friend. Her name was Joy.

An elderly couple strolled through the cemetery, coming across two graves that they sighed sympathetically at. Memories whizzed through their minds as they stared at the names.

_Fabian James Rutter._

_Born 11th January, 1896._

_Died 14th April, 1912._

_Nina Marie Martin._

_Born 26th March, 1896._

_Died 14th April, 1913._

The elderly woman sighed, placing thhe bundle of flowers in between the two gravees that were placed next to each other.

"Come on, Patricia," Eddie whispers, and she nods.

The two remaining survivors of the Titanic walked away from their friends' graves, Patricia taking one last wistful look.

Fabian and Nina were standing there, hand in hand, smiles on their faces as they glanced at Patricia.

They were finally happy.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**I know, the end was pretty bad, don't judge me!**

**THE END! I've had so much fun writing this, and the emotion in it... ugh, this is one of my best pieces of work. **

**You WILL be seeing more of me! If you're interested, another story of mine should be up soon. A completely new one AND a re write of one of my old, deleted stories! Stay tuned!**

**You all have been so kind, I cannot thank you enough for every single review, favorite and follow! It was amazing, you all are so lovely. Thank you! (;**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to keep your eyes peeled for more of my stories! **

**Until next time...**

**~Random (:**


End file.
